


Upstairs

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: This is what happened between Aaron running upstairs after Robert in Tuesday 6/8/2019 before they were interrupted by Vic and Diane.You can find me on Tumblr: Like-the-first-time-I-kisses-you





	Upstairs

Aaron’s veins are thrumming with the prospect of it that when he reaches the top of the stairs, sees Robert’s smirk as he stands at their closed bedroom door, his lips can’t do anything but lock with his husband’s. Each brush of their lips becomes frantic, a frenzy of breaths and moans, of his hands trailing down Robert’s body until he’s pushing him against the door. 

Robert must be opening it because they’re stumbling into the room, falling onto their bed. He smiles at Robert, marvels at the blue-green swirls of his eyes and the dusting of freckles on his husband’s face, how this man that he has loved for so long is his husband. Straddling Robert, he feels the desire throbbing at his lips and resumes their contact. Their kisses are dizzying and push the air from his lungs. 

Robert’s leather jacket is the first thing to hit the floor with each sleeve pulled off. Aaron’s fingertips trail up his husband’s sexy arms hidden away underneath that grey top. He’s pulling at the neckline, lifting it over Robert’s head, missing the feel of Robert’s lips against his as that gets discarded. The skin underneath is taut that he has to rub his hands over it, tracing clusters of freckles as beautiful as stars in the night’s sky. His hands move up over the nipples - the very touch makes Aaron’s jeans become even tighter with his desperate penis beneath. His lips replace his fingers and he sucks on each one, teeth pulling them out until he hears Robert’s breath rise and pause. Aaron takes that as his opportunity to trace his lips down the centre of his husband’s body.

He unfastens his husband’s belt, unbuttons the jeans and dives his hand inside Robert’s boxers, stroking the smooth shaft with his curved hand. Up and down his strokes go, harder and faster until he hears and feels Robert whimper underneath his touch. 

“Just do it, ya bastard,” Robert says. 

His husband is already hard and ready for the taking. Pulling the annoying material away from Robert’s stiffness, letting it pool to the floor so that Robert can kick it off his feet along with his socks, Aaron uses the opportunity to take his own jeans and underwear off. 

And then they’re back on the bed. Aaron feels the weight of Robert’s naked body on top of him. He’s pulling Robert’s lips towards him, feels fair stubble under his fingers, until their lips are tingling with their intense kisses. His hand reaches out, fist curls around Robert’s hard-on and continues pumping while their lips refuse to part. 

“What are you doing to me?” Robert whispers into his mouth. 

He smiles into their kisses. “Don’t know what you’re meaning.”

Robert turns him over onto his front, moves away the creases of his backside before a hot tongue fondles his tight hole. Round and round it goes and Aaron has to remember to breathe because it feels so wonderful. It makes his toes curl and his spine tingle. It comes to an abrupt end and he feels Robert move slightly away before two wet fingers are placed inside him. 

And then he loses the ability to speak, instead making incoherent sounds. Head stretched back and pushing Robert’s fingers in deeper and deeper. 

Robert continues, turning and screwing his fingers, working Aaron up into a delirious mess that all he can see is white behind his closed eyelids. 

“O-mmm… g-mmm… d-mmm… mmmm…”

“What was that, Aaron? You want me to stop?”

“N...n…” His body releases a purr of pleasure. Every inch of skin is saturated with sweat, but he doesn’t care. It’s all about Robert and those delicious fingers. 

He feels Robert’s spare hand on his arse and the two fingers are released. A complaint forms on his lips but dies there when he feels Robert, lubed up and ready, enter him. He lifts himself on his hands, feels the brush of Robert’s lips against his neck. And then they’re moving together and everything falls away but the feel of Robert rubbing against his prostate, changing the white light to every colour of the rainbow. He’s about to tip over into that beautiful elysium - and he knows Robert is getting nearer to coming by the sounds he’s making. 

They hear footsteps up the drive and two female voices. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Robert asks into his neck even as they continue to move together. 

“God knows. Don’t stop, Rob. I’m nearly there.”

“Me too.” 

He feels Robert’s wet release pulsate through him, pushes himself harder onto Robert to reach that spot, but all he’s aware of are two female voices - sounding like Vic and Diane - getting closer to their front door. In fact, opening their front door. Why did they always seem to ruin the moment between the two of them? Whose bright idea was it to give the two of them a key? 

“Shit. They’re coming in the house.” Robert pulls himself out quickly, cleans himself up and gives Aaron a quick kiss before picking his clothes off the floor and forgetting his socks. 

“We’ll have to continue this later,” he says with a seductive look over his shoulder, as he dresses. 

Aaron needs a moment to calm his beating heart down and to regain his breath before he even thinks about joining them downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, and enjoyed this, please leave a comment. :-)


End file.
